Changes
by Chazz17
Summary: Lucas comes between Nathan and Brooke after they break up, trying to break them up.R&RChanged it a bit hope u like itBrUcAs
1. Our Lives

**Surprises:**

Lucas saw Nathan and Brooke shopping with Nathan's arm around Brooke. He felt really jealous. He put his arm around his girlfriend. The one he never liked or loved. He went over to Brooke and Nathan. "Nathan, Hi, long time man", Lucas spoke as Brooke and Nathan turned around. "Luc, Hi, what are you doing here", Nathan replied.

"You know just walking around, what about you?", He asked

"We're just baby shopping and you know walking around", he replied

"Oh, um this… is Linda… my Girlfriend, isn't she Hot?" he asked his little brother.

"She's okay, not exactly my type, but she's alright?" he responded not interested.

"Come on man, at least look at her, and tell me what you see?" he asked

"OK, I think she's umm… _hot_" he said making sure Brooke hadn't heard. But she did and it really hurt her feelings. Linda was wearing a mini skirt and she looked all sexy, but Brooke wore a plain long skirt and a plain shirt. After Lucas finished talking about holidays, they finally said good bye to each other. After shopping, Brooke was really quiet in the car. Nathan knew something was wrong. He decided to ask, "Brooke, What is it, you look upset, is it something I said, you've been quiet nearly the whole time", he asked worried. "Nothing, am fine, nothing" she replied and put a fake smile. Well if you decide to talk any time you have a problem, just come and talk to me" he said. "Umm…OK, Nathan, can I ask you something…"he nodded, "…Do you think… am pretty?" she asked with tears down her cheeks, Nathan parked the car on her house hold and replied "Of course I do…" before he finished Brooke suddenly said, "Then why did you say that girl was Hot, she asked, "Is….is this about her? Brooke, since the day I met you, I haven't been interested in other women, and I think you're hotter than anyone else…" he replied, she nodded no. Nathan couldn't believe her "Brooke I love you, I wouldn't love any one else OK." she looked in his eyes begging, he was begging her to believe him, "OK (laughing and crying)" she laughed. They went home and took care of the shopping. Nathan had a special evening set for Brooke, he asked to come to his house. He wanted to propose. Brooke came over and looked around, there were flowers everywhere and he set up a special dinner for him and her. "(Gasping) Ohh, Nathan, you're so sweet. This isn't… Champagne trying to make me drunk and take me to bed with you, is it" He chuckled, "No, just… enjoy the food and…" he heard her say, "Am gonna go change into something more… comfortable." she said all sweet. He watched her go. He went after her and stood by the door way, he watched her change in a short pink dress. He quickly hid so she wouldn't see him. He went after her…He thought this was the perfect moment… He watched her sit down. "Brooke, I have ask you something, (kneeling on one knee), Brooke I have loved you ever since I met you and made love to you, you're hot, funny and without you here I just have you in my mind all day, I want you… Brooke Davis, would you care to be my wife?" he asked.

Brooke was quiet for a long time. The question raced around Brookes mind…_would you care to be my wife? _She looked up at him. She stayed quiet for a long time and she shook her head, NO… Besides she wasn't totally over Nathan.

"…Oh, my god…Nathan…am so sorry…it's…it's just too soon for me…umm…look…" she said looking at his hurt face. "…Am so sorry…..Nathan…say something…"

Nathan was shocked at her answer, he didn't know what to say. Finally he found his words. "look…umm…I shouldn't have asked…just forget about…"he couldn't speak.

"Shall…we finish…our dinner?………I just wanna say maybe after the baby is born then…then I can marry you…but not…not now…am sorry…"

"I need to be alone…look…umm…just go…I just need to be alone for a while…"

"Ok, I'll go…if you need to…"she tried to touch him but he stood up and just left her alone

_Sorry the chapter is so short, I promise I will write longer ones soon._

_Please read and review and I hope you liked it_

**Hi am back and I'm continuing the story. Just wanna say thanks to the reviews of:**

**My Hero is Nathan…**

Brooke couldn't believe how Nathan was acting. He was acting…she didn't know…_what did I do…Duh, I said no after he asked me to marry him. I must have broke his heart._ Brooke walked on the side walks after having her conversation with Nathan had escalated. She walked on the side walks and she was crying so hard. Brooke was wearing a short pink dress the one she was wearing when she was with Nathan. These 4 men came behind her and one said, "Hi, babe…want a good time…"he said cheekily. Brooke ignored them and kept on walking, they followed her and the other man said, "What…you don't want a good time…OR…we can do something worse…" he said running in front of her. "Please just leave me alone OR…" she was interrupted. "OR WHAT!" the same man said, putting his hand up under her skirt. Brooke couldn't speak. She opened her mouth but someone finished it for her, "OR you get a piece of her boyfriend…She said leave her alone…"Nathan said in an angry tone. "Nathan…" she said happily

"Look dude…you better leave us alone or you're dead" said a man with a hood on.

"I don't care if I get bitten…as long as am there for my girl…" he said smiling at her

"Oh, you want a piece of us then…" the man shouted.

Nathan had a black eye but managed to finish them all…

They went back to his apartment, and Brooke put some medicine on the eye only to have him flinch every time she put some. "Am sorry…am I hurting you…" she said as she watched him close his eyes. But Nathan was just thinking of Brooke, "No it's fine…" he said smiling.

"Look…am so sorry about before…I mean…about…you know…it's just too soon for me to…I mean…my life will be different in 8 months and…"She started crying.

"Shh, Brooke it's alright…don't cry….lets just…not think about the baby right now…" he put his hands around her. She nodded…

**Next time on Tree Hill:**

Lucas breaks up with Linda and confesses his feelings to Brooke and tells her he loves her…

Lucas and Brooke end up in bed and Nathan catches them…

Nathan's in his car and his thinking of Brooke, ends up in a car accident

**Please read and review**

**Thanks… Hope you like it**


	2. Caught

**BrAtHaNbRuCaS:**

**Changes**

Lucas looked up at the ceiling. He sighed._ Why am I jealous…_ he thought _am I still in love with her…I love her._ _Should I tell her that or just leave them alone._

_I mean they've got kids, maybe I should stay out of there lives, I mean, she loves him and I did break her heart before, she deserves someone special, not me. _

He walked to the river court. Thinking about Brooke Davis Scott to be. He couldn't believe she was going to be his sister-in-law. Every basket ball he tried shooting, he missed.

"Hey", he heard a voice behind him. It was Lindsay

"Oh, Hey Lindsay", he sighed

"Are you free after this, I feel like we haven't seen each other in ages" she told him

"Lindsay, we need to talk…. I cant see you anymore…" he trailed off

"What?...But why?" she asked

"Am in love with someone else that i keep myself not to think of her but I love her" He explained

"Oh, is this Brooke" she asked

"uhhhh…. Well…" he stammered

"So how are you going to get her, I mean she's your brothers wife and plus she's got kids too" she told him

"I…I…don't know" he couldn't explain. Those were the unanswered questions he couldn't answer himself

"Well, good luck…see ya around" she walked away

Lucas heard from Haylie that Brooke was alone at home so now was his chance to confess his love. He knocked on the door, quite nervous.

"Hey Brooke" he greeted

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" she asked

"Can I come in" he asked. She smiled. _God she's beautiful_

"Oh, yeah, sure" she walked away and he followed her. Trying to stop himself from kissing her.

"Brooke……I… I…Look…I realised that I love you Brooke, and I broke up with Lindsay and…" he was cut off

"Lucas…I love Nathan, and I wouldn't want to hurt him…I love you…as a friend but I love Nathan as something more than a friend." She confessed

"Brooke, come-on, admit it you love me and I love you and…" he was cut off again

"uhh, Lucas I think you should go, I've got kids and I love them and I love Nathan but that was the past Lucas and I don't love you" she said

"Fine" he got up. She turned around and he grabbed her arm. Immediately he kissed her. She responded and they both wouldn't let go. He led them upstairs still kissing and that was the beginning. _God, I love her, I don't want to stop now. What if Nathan walks in. what will happen?_

He continued kissing her the both of them heard the door of the bedroom open.

Brooke saw him remove his shirt and he turned to the bed to find Lucas on top of her.

Brooke's world was O-V-E-R. She closed her eyes and watched Nathan leave in a verge of tears. She was in tears her self.

After they dressed up, and went down, she opened the door for him to leave and he looked at her and left. She sighed and called Nathan a couple of times only to have him cancel her calls.

Nathan drove in the rain and his tears continued to fall. _How could she tell me she loved me and still make out with him._ Suddenly the world went black and soon he heard people talking.

Brooke couldn't sleep. He wasn't even home.

Suddenly the phone rang and she quickly picked it up, hoping it's Nathan.

"Hello?" she said

"Is this Brooke Davis" the man asked

"Yes, who's this?" she asked

"This is Dr Connors, am afraid you fiancé has been in an accident.. am sorry" he explained

Her world was over.

She put the phone down and ran to her car.

Plz read and Review

Love U all

BrAtHaNbRuCaS


	3. Talking

Hey People-

I would like to thank

**Marissa Atwood****- It's cool that u love it…I just think it the top of my head but thanx**

**Mony19****- I love Brathan stories too lol… and I'll try to let Lucas leave them **

**Zoë- Thanx- plz keep reading**

**Animefanatic36- thanx 4 the review glad u liked it**

**Brathanfan- This story is gonna end a brathan**

**BrathanAlways-Maybe everything is going too fast…thanx**

**TypoKween- it will end a Brathan...Yeah Brooke did say she could be Nathan's Fiancee…Don't worry Nates OK**

Brooke ran in the hospital**. She **knew this was all her fault. If Lucas hadn't come none of this would have happened.

She ran to the reception. With tear running down her cheeks she asked, "Excuse me…is Nathan Scott here?" she asked

"Oh, you must be his Fiancee…he's in room 826 follow the stairs and on the right you can find the room" the receptionist replied

Brooke walked in the room and the doctor greeted her.

"Hello, Miss Davis right? Your Fiancee is doing well but we found out that what caused this accident is that he was in tears at the time of the accident. But he is recovering quickly. He wont be able to walk for a few weeks but he is leaving the hospital…hopefully tomorrow" he said to her as she sat down to caress his hand. He looked so peaceful and cute.

What would happen to the two of them. What about there children? Brooke was so messed up. This was all her fault. She hated Lucas even more for doing this.

The doctor asked her if she was alright. She nodded and he left to give her privacy.

What can she say? She gave a long sigh.

"Nathan…its Brooke… I guess you're angry and hurt for what I have done to you…am so sorry…I never meant to hurt you it just happened…I guess I thought I still loved him but when you found us my whole world turned upside down…and now I know it's you I love not Lucas…my heart belongs to you not him…I hope you understand and I know………. I know what it's like to have your heart broken I have had it done before and now am the culprit…Nathan I love you OK…" she cried, "I guess this is all my fault for you getting hurt"

She was about to let go when his hand moved. "Nathan…Nathan" she held him tight

He mumbled something and he's eyes started to flutter.

"Nathan?" she shook his hand.

"Is he OK?" Some one asked behind her back. She didn't need to look back she knew it was Lucas.

"Now I know it wasn't Peyton's fault she cheated" she cried as he sat in the armchair

"What do you mean?" he asked

"You know…you just…you make people kiss you…you make people cheat on other people" she explained

"Are you saying this is my entire fault Nathan's in hospital" he could believe her.

"of course it's your fault………Peyton's my best friend I know she wouldn't want to hurt me…but you… you have no feelings… you couldn't bare to see me settle down…you are an ignorant person who comes in-between other peoples relationships" her voice rose as she spoke.

"OK…the thing with Peyton just happened OK...But this…I love you OK" he said calmly

"Well I don't… Stay the hell away from my life…away from me Nathan, our kids" she told him harshly.

"O.K. sorry, but I meant it... I love you..." he stood up to leave, "I'll leave you alone if that's what you want. But I hope we can still be friends" he looked at her with hopeful eyes

"Am sorry Lucas…I don't think I can risk doing that…look what happened when we tried to be friends" she looked at Nathan while saying this, "I love Nathan you crushed my heart but Nathan's my world now" she smiled

Lucas Looked at her, smiled a little because she used to say that to him, then left, heartbroken.

Brooke stayed with Nathan hoping he'd heard every word. She looked at him and whispered inspiring words to him, "_I love you…I never meant to hurt you"_

Someone else had entered the room.

"Is He OK" Haylie asked worried. Maybe Nathan belonged to Haylie not her.

"Yeah...the doctor said he's gonna be fine.. hopefully he's out tomorrow" he cried

"Hmm...i wonder what made him do this...normally he's a good driver" she said looking at him

"I know" sh said guiltily and they both sat there quietly waiting and watching

Hope you love it

BrAtHaNbRuCaS


End file.
